


Making Memories

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my smuttier CS canon based fics, all set 4A and beyond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds a way to finally rid Killian of his jealousy...of himself. Smutty one-shot prompted by a tumblr follower for Killian and Emma to have a conversation about Emma's kiss with past Hook on the Jolly during their journey to the past.

There’s warmth buzzing beneath her skin, set ablaze by the shared rum and lingering looks, flirtatious promises and brazen interludes during their walk, the most recent leaving her ponytail a bit mussed from his assault of her neck against the wall of the cannery. Finally at the docks, her foot catches a loose board and his arms are there, strong and sturdy, his low chuckle buried in her shoulder as he prolongs his rescue with his lips. Heat rushes downward as his hand anchors low on her stomach, holding her tight against him as he rocks his hips forward, his lips drawing her earlobe between his teeth on a low growl. They both know how this will end, the only question remaining being whether they will actually make it on board the Jolly before their joint control snaps, the lack of a harbormaster suddenly a thankful occurrence.

His hair is soft beneath her fingers when she reaches back, the rush of air escaping his lips when she gently tugs sending goosebumps along the column of her neck. Her hand in his hair has to move quickly to grab his neck as she suddenly finds herself lifted, her other hand anchoring at his collar as her surprised gasp mingles with his satisfied laugh. Shifting her legs slightly, cold air hits her skin as her tights snag in his hook, the thin fabric tearing against the steel as his long strides lead them towards the gangplank.

“Do you make a habit of carrying women on board your ship, Captain?”  

“Only you, Swan.”

“Your form has improved since last time, I must admit. Less staggering this time…”

His assured steps falter slightly as his brows furrow in confusion, the blue of his eyes darkening as he looks to her for assistance with a seemingly forgotten memory.

“Begging your pardon, love, have we done this before?”

“Yes, but you don’t remember it.”

Understanding turns his mouth downwards, the muscle in his jaw flexing as he looks ahead once again and carries her in silence across the gangplank. He’s setting her to her feet the moment his boots hit the deck, his mumbled “I see” barely heard beneath the rustling of leather as she slides her arms from his neck. Before he can turn away, she grips his lapels, determined that tonight she will find a way to rid him of this jealousy once and for all. It’s ridiculous to the extreme, especially since the man is jealous of _himself_.

“Killian Jones, I’m going to admit something to you right now and then I’m going to head downstairs. It’ll be up to you to decide what happens next.”

His eyes snap to hers from their previous position memorizing the knot in the wood by his boot, curiosity peeking through the brooding as he waits for her to continue. Dropping her hands from his jacket, she sets them on her hips, her confident stance masking the nerves churning in her gut at what she’s about to confess. Taking a deep breath, she juts her chin forward and lays it all on the table, or the deck,  _or whatever_.

“Yes, I enjoyed flirting with  _Captain Hook_. He was bold and sensual, dangerous and free. I could pretend to be someone else with him, give in to the attraction I was feeling for you without the worry of consequences and any deeper meaning. It was like life gave me a free pass and I allowed myself to revel in it, in the attention. But it was just a ruse, meaningless, and I’m sorry that you had to bear witness to it. I’m not sorry I let him kiss me, though. You are quite the excellent kisser,  _Captain_. Now, if you think you can stop being jealous of yourself for long enough, I’ll be in the Captain’s Quarters, fully prepared to make a memory neither of us are likely to forget.”

His slack jawed expression is the last she sees before she turns on her heels to leave him on the deck, the beating of her heart matching the fast click of her boots as she makes her way to the hatch and descends below. Pressing her chilled hands to her cheeks, she tries to calm her breathing, her boldness leaving her reeling as she waits with her back to the stairs for him to follow. She knows he will. Less than a minute passes before she hears his footsteps above moving quickly and with purpose.

Turning to face him, she watches as his legs appear, memories of watching the same movement flashing before her eyes until she sees his face, desire and a hint of amusement flickering beneath the azure depths. He shrugs his jacket to the floor as he saunters towards her, his swagger full of Hook bravado as his tongue presses deep in his cheek, his hand and hook coming to rest on her hips as he walks them both slowly until her backside hits the table.

“Perhaps, Swan, we should pick up where we left off?”

“You’ve kept me waiting long enou…”

The last of her taunt is lost in the hot press of his mouth against hers, the force of his kiss stealing her breath as his hips align with hers with torturous accuracy. The contact has her gasping against his lips, her hands moving to grip his waist to pull him closer, harder. His tongue delves deeper in response, his hand on her hip sliding upward beneath her shirt, the warmth of his hand giving life to this fantasy she’s secretly held onto until now. Pulling back from his mouth, she watches as his eyes open to regard her, his breath shallow, kiss swollen lips slightly parted, all of him igniting a fire of need so bright she’s afraid she might combust.

Releasing his waist, she finds the table behind her with her hands before pushing to her tiptoes so she can shimmy backwards, suddenly thankful for the wool of her skirt protecting her from splinters as she settles on the ancient wood. Wasting no time, she pulls him by the belt back between her legs, his hand moving to cup her neck as she feels his hook begin a slow drag along the outside of her thigh. She moves to kiss him, but he keeps his lips away, leaving a breath of space between them as his forehead comes to rest gently against hers. His fingers slowly slide into her hair as she feels the cool metal slide over the hole in her stockings, the sound of tearing filling the silence as the sharp tip moves across her thigh. The look in his eyes as he slowly shreds the garment beneath her skirt has her center pulsing with anticipation, their shared breaths quickening as her hands on his belt begin to go to work.

His mouth falls open as her hand reaches in past his open zipper, his readiness for her evident as she palms his hard length straining against his boxer briefs. The action breaks his resolve and his mouth descends once again, her name escaping his lips on a moan as his hand her hair anchors her for his assault. His kisses are dizzying, distracting, all progress she was making with his pants thwarted as she allows herself to drown in his passion for her. Her hands sneak beneath the bottom of his shirt, seeking the soft hairs and firm muscles of his stomach, a part of his body she’s spent many hours worshipping on the bed mere feet away. He shudders slightly at her touch before leaning into it, his lips parting from hers long enough to give her room to pull his shirt over his head. Wrapping her fingers around his pendants, she gives a gentle tug until he gets the hint and shifts his mouth to her outstretched neck, releasing a deep moan as his lips begin to suck at  _that spot_  beneath her ear.

Using her free hands, she makes quick work of the buttons on her own shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers, the heady warmth of him pressed against her breasts. Lifting his head from her neck, he helps her out of the arms of the garment, his hook and hand moving immediately to slide the straps of her bra down her shoulders. His mouth is already closing around her bared nipple as she gets the back clasp released, the flimsy lace snagging briefly on his hook as he frees it from between them. Desperate need spikes with each swirl of his tongue and pinch of his teeth, her hands in his hair the only thing keeping her upright as her back bows and her head falls back in pleasure. She shifts her focus back downwards when his lips release her breast, his eyes hot on hers as he lifts his head and pulls her flush against his chest, both of them gasping slightly as skin finally meets skin.

She kisses him this time, gripping his back as she slides forward until she can feel the hard ridge of his erection slide against where she’s aching and beyond ready for him, suddenly desperate to move things along at a faster pace.  Releasing her lips on a groan, his hook and hand dive beneath her skirt to rip away the remains of her tights and panties, unbridled determination making quick work of the lace and nylon. Widening her legs, she watches as he releases himself from his boxer briefs, waiting only until he’s pushed them down past his hips before she’s circling her legs around him to pull him back to her. His hook digs into the wood by her thigh as his hand disappears beneath her skirt, her fingernails digging into the cuff at his wrist at the sudden pleasure of his thumb circling and pressing as he lines himself at her center. Too far gone for gentleness, she grips his waist with her free hand and urges him forward, meeting his mouth halfway in a needy kiss. His hand snakes around her until he’s supporting her backside, finally sliding home with force, cursing against her lips as he pulls back and repeats the motion, over and over, until his name falls from her lips on a breathy cry. Lifting her hips, she urges him to push through the beginnings of her release, the tightening of her walls around him pulling him closer and closer to joining her in the blissful fall over the edge. He comes on a broken gasp, seating himself within her fully as his head falls to her shoulder, the damp hair on his forehead pressing against her neck as he struggles to find his breath.

Sliding her hand into his hair, she strokes his scalp lightly until he’s able to lift his head, meeting his sated smile with one of her own. Their hands both lift to cup each other’s cheeks, his resting lightly on her jaw as she softly traces his scar with her thumb, warmth and love passing between them with each gentle touch.

“Can you stop being jealous of yourself now, please?”

“Aye love, bloody bastard will never have any idea of what he was missing.”

 


	2. navigate me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sexy sextant lesson...

He speaks of sailor’s magic, his words rumbling lightly against her throat, his hand guiding her fingertips around the handle with a firm grip. Cold steel meets warm skin as the slight lift of her arm allows his hook access to her waist, the hem of her sweater short and the dip of her jeans low.  _“Steady, Swan,”_  he whispers as he loosens his fingers, leaving her to hold the ancient instrument on her own as he nods toward the horizon.

She shivers as he speaks of angles, his hand tracing hers from the curve of her elbow to the dip of her shoulder, the catch of his rings against her skin the sweetest of torture. Retaliation is swift, his gasp as she bends into him like a victory, arousal a game best played by two. “ _Tsk, tsk,_ ” he says, hook and hand working in tandem, her hips now immobile as the distance is closed. The wood of the helm now cradles her breasts as she grips the wheel with one hand, his sextant precariously balanced in the other.

He navigates her body as well as the stars, his voice alone tightening her strings as his fingertips play songs along her skin. Setting the brass down on the wood, her other hand takes hold of the wheel, bracing for his victory, welcoming it in full. His hand finds her breast, cupping and caressing as he explains the importance of  _“accuracy and precision”_ , the curve of his hook finding such perfection applying gentle pressure between her legs.

Leaning in, she traps his arm against the mast, the tension building with each rock of her hips against his steel. His instructions die off as his fingers move to her jeans, deftly popping the button as his lips find her neck, the hot heat of his mouth adding to the warmth aching for his touch. Pressing her backside against his hardening length, she releases his hook as the pads of his fingers being to strum, her fingernails adding gauges to those already adorning the enchanted wood.

His commands are that of her Captain, leaving tingles as they’re mouthed roughly into the back of her neck. Each word spoken with a flick of his thumb and the press of his palm, demanding she “ _let go_ ” and “ _come for me_ ”, both orders she follows without reluctance. Collapsing against the mast as he continues to stroke, she releases one final gasp as another coil unfurls, his victorious chuckle buried against her sweat slicked throat. He mumbles about her “ _being a quick study_ ” and an “ _excellent first mate_ ”, unknowing that she’s merely summoning the energy to turn the tables and set out on a journey all her own.

 


End file.
